Yuichiro Takiguchi (Novel)
Backstory Yuichiro Takiguchi (滝口優一郎 Takiguchi Yūichiro) was a big anime fan, and many of his classmates thought of him as an otaku. He found it very easy to sympathise with people; for example, he did not believe that Mitsuko Souma was an evil person, but that she must have some deep-seated reason for acting the way she does. Yuichiro was trusting and kind, he often helped people though he was quite shy. Sometimes Yuichiro could be dignified and proud when he was talking about something he believed in. He trusted his classmates and felt that they had to team up to stay alive. Yuichiro didn't listen to rumours and he was quite a good leader at times, though he had a low opinion of himself. Appearance Yuichiro was described as one of the shortest boys in the class along with Yutaka Seto, Toshinori Oda, and Hiroshi Kuronaga. He had a cute boyish face. Friends and Enemies Yuichiro has known Tadakatsu Hatagami since primary school and they have been friends since then. He had a slight crush on Mitsuko Souma. In the Program He manages to meet up with his friend Tadakatsu, and they choose to travel together. When Mitsuko creeps up on Tadakatsu, intending to kill him, Yuichiro interrupted her. The two of them took Mitsuko hostage, Tadakatsu refusing to trust her. While Tadakatsu sleeps, Mitsuko and Yuichiro talk for awhile where Yuichiro tells her that he believes that she isn't as bad as their classmates say she is since she seems to have a sad look in her eyes. Mitsuko is touched by his words but not enough to change her plans. He later unties her hands so she can have a drink from his bottle of water and Mitsuko is still surpised that Yuichiro is showing so much kindess to her as she is not used to it. Tadakatsu soon wakes up and takes over. When Yuichiro wakes up he sees a half-naked Mitsuko running towards him being chased by Tadakatsu with a gun. Both try to tell Yuichiro to listen to them but both stories seem possible to him as Mitsuko says Tadakatsu tried to rape her and Tadakatsu is saying that Mitsuko is trying to kill him. Yuichiro asks Tadakatsu for the gun so they can figure things out. As this is going on Mitsuko thinks of a plan to steal the gun while it is in Yuichiro's hands, however Tadakatsu points the gun at Mitsuko and fires. Mitsuko then sees that Yuichiro jumped in front of her and took two bullets in the lung. As he falls to the ground Mitsuko grabs the baseball bat and beats Tadakatsu to death with it. She then goes back to Yuichiro who is sorry that he cannot protect her any longer and asks if she is okay. She hugs him, then kisses him gently before shooting him in the abdomen three times to put him out of pain. She then hugs and thanks him for making her feel a little happy, and she closes her eyes remorsefully and kisses him again. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male